Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime)
Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (―ボルト―ナルト―次 世代) is a monthly manga series written by Ukyo Kodachi and illustrated by Mikio Ikemoto, which is supervised by original manga creator Masashi Kishimoto. The series serves as official continuation of the Naruto franchise. It adapts the story-line of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and then continues the story afterwards. The manga launched on May 9, 2016 in the 23rd issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, and is simultaneously published in Weekly Shonen Jump digital magazine in English. In December 2016, it was announced at the annual Jump Festa that an anime adaption will begin to air in April 5, 2017. The series features returning cast members from Naruto Shippuuden and the Boruto movie. Naruto Shippuuden episode director Noriyuki Abe is serving as chief director, and Hiroyuki Yamashita is returning to direct at Studio Pierrot. Ukyo Kodachi, author of the Boruto manga, is supervising the story. Makoto is in charge of series composition. Tetsuya Nishio and Hirofumi Suzuki are returning to design the characters. Hideyuki Ueno is the art director, and Yasushi Nagura is the sound director. The anime will take place when Boruto is still a student at the Ninja Academy. Plot Difference Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, as Boruto appears with his two shadow clones. His eyes are dark blue, and his ahoge isn't shown on top of his head. But in the anime, as Boruto appears with his two shadow clones as he is in the village. His eyes are lavender instead, and his ahoge is shown on top of his head. *In the manga, Boruto wears a black track suit jacket with red stripes. However at the end of both sleeves it is red with two thin black stripes. But in the anime, only the end of both sleeves are magenta with one thin black stripe. *In the manga, the whole inside of his jacket is red. While the inside collar is red with thin stripes. But in the anime, the inside of the jacket is light pink. While the inside collar has no thin stripe on it. *In the manga, Boruto's jacket never had a thin red stripe added to the waist of his jacket. But in the anime, the jacket does have a thin magenta strike added on the waist. *In the manga, Boruto wears a light brown belt. But in the anime, he wears a dark brown belt. *In the manga, the end of Boruto's pants are red with two thin black stripes on both sides of the pants. But in the anime, the end of his pants are magenta with one thin black stripe on both sides of the pants. *In the manga, Boruto wears small regular black open toe shinobi sandals. However with a thin black stack holding the right sandal in place. But in the anime, the thin black stack holding the right sandal in place isn't shown. *In the manga, Boruto never carries a one arm red book bag. But in the anime, Boruto is seen carrying a pink one arm book bag. *In the manga, Sarada now wears a short sleeved qipao dress except that it reaches her upper thighs. But in the anime, the short sleeved qipao dress doesn't reach her upper thighs. *In the manga, Sarada's dress is held together with a white stripe obi. While underneath, is a white belt. But in the anime, Sarada's dress is held together with a white non stripe obi. While underneath, is a white belt. *In the manga, Sarada has black fingerless gloves that reaches up to her forearms. But in the anime, Sarada has short fingerless gloves that doesn't reaches up to her forearms. *In the manga, Sarada wears high heeled ninja sandals. She also wears a neckerchief knot around her neck. But in the anime, she doesn't wear high heel shoes. However she still wears the neckerchief knot around her neck. *In the manga, Hinata and Himawari were shown watering plants. However Himawari's ahoge is not shown on top of her head. But in the anime, Hinata and Himawari were shown talking to Boruto before he goes to the Ninja Academy. Whereas Himawari's ahoge is shown on top of her head. *In the manga, Hinata wears a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on it. She also wears a long light purple shirt, while having it cover over a dark purple dress. Her long sleeve shirt also has a stripe neck caller on top. She also wears short pants and small open toe shoes. But in the anime, Hinata wears a light purple short-sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath, light brown shorts and a pair of purple open-toed boots. Ironically she wears no necklace either. *In the manga, Himawari wears a big light yellow sweater while having a pocket holder in front. She also wears long leggings and red boots. But in the anime, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. *In the manga, Naruto's long sleeve shirt is black with orange thin stripes, while his pant are orange. But in the anime, Naruto's long sleeve shirt is orange with black thin stripes and his pant are black. * * * * Difference Between Anime and Film * Sagas * Theme Songs :Opening *'Baton Road' (Ep. 1 – Present) :Closing *'Dreamy Johnny' (Ep. 1 – Present) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yuko Sanpei' as Uzumaki Boruto *'Junko Takeuchi' as Uzumaki Naruto *'Kokoro Kikuchi' as Uchiha Sarada *'Nana Mizuki' as Hyuga Hinata *'Saori Hayami' as Uzumaki Himawari *'Shotaro Morikubo' as Nara Shikamaru *'Kensho Ono' as Nara Shikadai *'Atsushi Abe' as Yamanaka Inojin *'Ryoko Shiraishi' as Akimichi Chocho *'Ryuichi Kijima' as Mitsuki *'Shinji Kawada' as Aburame Shino :English *'Amanda C. Miller' as Boruto *'Maile Flanagan' as Naruto *'Cherami Leigh' as Sarada *'Stephanie Sheh' as Hinata *'Melissa Fahn' as Himawari *'Tom Gibbs' as Shikamaru *'Todd Haberkorn' as Shikadai *'Spike Spencer' as Inojin *'???' as Chocho *'Robbie Daymond' as Mitsuki *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Shino Trivia all information on Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto:_Naruto_Next_Generations